


Symbiotic Salvation

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, fix-it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ezekiel are healed.  What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiotic Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> I know the other shoe is gonna drop and there will be fallout before anything is resolved, but I needed some immediate happiness.
> 
> If you have a title you'd like to suggest, let me know! 
> 
> UPDATE: A big thank you to TheNextofKin for the title suggestion!

“So he’s all healed up then?  Safe to live on his own?”  Dean was pacing.  Zeke was not telling him everything, and he was about ready to punch the angel, except that would mean punching Sam too.

“Yes.  He is healed, inside and out.  In places he couldn’t have been healed before.”  Ezekiel’s eyes shone through Sam’s face, that eerie electric blue faint around the beautiful hazel Dean had known all his life.

“What does that mean?  Places he couldn’t have been healed before?”  Why wasn’t Zeke _out_ of his brother – if Sam was healed, the angel should be healed as well.  Friggin’ angels.  Can’t trust a one of them.

“Dean Winchester, Sam was altered by the Trials.  You know this.  He was more than human, and my grace alone could not save him.”  Ezekiel was calm, always so calm, and stood before Dean, patient and willing to answer questions.

“Then what saved him huh?  What saved you?  I thought you were going to heal him.  Why didn’t you tell me this before?  What’s going on with Sam?  What is happening to my little brother?!”  Dean had hit a limit, his face pinched, a mask of worry and barely contained rage. 

“Dean.”  A soft whisper of his name, but Dean knew that whisper – that was Sam.  Not the angel, but his Sam.  When Dean lifted his tired eyes to Sam’s face, he saw them, those eyes he’d gazed into all his life, the eyes that spoke of home, of love, shining with a force Dean hadn’t quite seen before but always knew was there.  They were brighter.  There was life behind them.  A fire, something that had been missing in them for so long.

“Sammy?”

“Dean, it’s ok.  Listen to me, ok?  I know.  About Ezekiel.  I know everything.” 

Dean froze and waited, waited for the anger and the punch, for Sam flying off the rails about what Dean had done.  Dean had driven himself to start drinking again lately, had developed an ulcer, the guilt eating at him as he worried nonstop over Sam’s reaction to being possessed by an angel on Dean’s say so while Sam was so ready to accept death that couldn’t be undone.  He couldn’t lose Sam again.  He just couldn’t.  Making Sam understand that, it was a tall order but he _had_ to.

“Sammy, I – “

“Dean.  Let me talk, please.  It’s ok.”  Seeing the confused and doubtful look on his big brother, Sam sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed in their room.  Sam watched his brother, knowing explanations were not going to fix everything.

“Ezekiel and I have made peace with what has happened.  My knowledge of him, it just happened along the way, and he and I have spoken in dreams.  Recently we’ve been speaking  consciously.  I understand now.  It took a while, but I get it.  I really do.  And he and I needed each other, Dean, so it worked out.  I was angry, and I wanted to stay angry, but Ezekiel showed me, and I, Dean I am sorry.”

Dean was carefully watching Sam’s face, seeing a flicker of blue across hazel every now and then.  He wanted to be sure he was talking to Sam and not Zeke.  And _Sam_ was sorry?  No, no, Sam didn’t have anything to apologize for.  _Dean_ was sorry, but he had all the right reasons and no acceptable solution, no good choice in that moment.  He tried to speak, but was quickly hushed when Sam held up a hand.

“The trials, Dean.  They did purify me.  I no longer have the demon blood in me.  But they changed something in me – even Cas said so.  I couldn’t be healed; my molecular make-up had been altered.  So Ezekiel possessing me, his grace worked with whatever that energy I had coursing through me, burning me up from the inside out.  It was too much for a human to handle, it was what was killing me – should have killed me.  That energy was tempered enough by the grace to allow my body and soul to fully accept and embrace it.  It paved the way for Ezekiel to heal as well.”

Sam was serene and calm, dimples shining, smile like Dean hadn’t seen in years.  And while Sam was talking, Dean saw it, the easy transition.  Right before his eyes Sam became Zeke.

“Dean Winchester, your brother’s soul healed me.   His soul was always pure and bright and never had been blotted out by evil – no matter what anyone ever thought.  Sam was never meant for evil, therefore it could never fully breach who he was, not deep down in that core.  A part of his soul was hidden away and covered in the pain and guilt of being human, of what humanity, what this life had wrought upon him.  But that core, it was clean as the day he’d been born.  Once it was uncovered, once it melded with my grace, I was healed, and so was Sam.”

Sam’s face was now shining, the grace of the angel pouring through Sam.

Dean felt like the breath had been punched out of him.  He made his way to the bed and sat down, feeling sick to his stomach.  It sounded good.  Sam was ok.  Zeke was ok.  Still something wasn’t sitting right.  Something still was very very wrong.  Years of trust issues surfaced and Dean realized that on some level he was being told what he didn’t want to hear.

“So that’s it?  You’re both healed now?  And what, you’re best buddies now?”  The wariness on his face came through in his voice, shaky at best.  All he wanted was his brother back.  All he wanted was Sam.

Sam spoke, soft but clear so Dean would make no mistake.  “Bonded, Dean.  My soul and his grace, we’ve bonded.  I can’t eject him Dean.  I won’t.  I…”  Hazel flashed blue and back to hazel again.  “He’s a part of me.  It’s not love Dean, it’s – well I don’t know what it is, but he and I cannot be separated.  And we don’t want to be.”

Sam rose from the bed, let his arms drop to his sides, palms extended outwards ever so slightly.  Dean saw his little brother in that moment, his Sammy, his everything.  And almost as if someone were standing behind him, he saw a slight shadow step back.  Sam’s shadow had wings, beautiful long wings, and as those wings reached out, Sam sighed and they were enveloped around him.  Hazel, blue, hazel, blue – those eyes flickering back and forth as if the angel and his brother were speaking in Sam’s head.

Dean was speechless, for the first time in a long time.  He sat dumbfounded by his brother, by the angel and clearly lost for where to go next or what to do.  He felt betrayed, played, caught unaware.  And, ruefully, just like Sam must have felt. 

“Dean Winchester.  It is ok.  I mean no harm to you or your brother.  Sam and I will simply coexist.  It is different than what you have experienced with others and angel possession, as Sam is more than human now.  He and I are both aware at all times.  We are-“ and then Sam took over, “symbiotic.  Dean, it’s going to be fine.  I’m not like Jimmy Novak, chained to a comet – I will be fully functional on my own.  I will just share everything with Ezekiel and vice versa.  This connection, it just flows between us.”

Dean’s face had gone white.  He felt like he was going to pass out.  He’d lost Sam.  Again.  He’d been preparing for this, but he truly hadn’t expected to have it happen.  First Lucifer took his brother, now Zeke.  Friggin’ angels, man.    

Sam could see the emotions rolling through his big brother, knew what Dean was thinking, and silently took his hand, pulling Dean closer to him.  “Dean.  Dean, it’s going to be ok.  We’re going to be ok.  It’s not the same.  It’s a whole different playing field here.”

Dean licked his lips, took a deep breath and met Sam’s even gaze.  “Sammy, you and I, we can’t-“

“Yes, Dean.  We can.  Ezekiel knows, he is aware.  He’s known since you let him in.  He and I have discussed this, he’s experienced everything I’ve ever felt.”

Hazel flashed blue.  “Dean Winchester, your brother loves you.  I have learned so much from him about love, human love.  What you have is good and pure and it has saved both of you, and the world, over and over.  I would be honored…” and before Zeke could finish, Sam was kissing Dean.  Really Sam.  Really kissing Dean.

Warm and sweet, Sam’s plush lips landed against Dean’s, tongue licking lightly along his bottom lip before pulling it in to nibble just a little, until Dean’s mouth opened in response.  Sam licked into it, relishing in the taste of his brother – it had been too long.  When Dean moved in to kiss back, there was a small surge of electricity shooting through them both.  Dean’s emerald eyes popped open in surprise; he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them.  Hazel, blue, hazel, blue shone back at him and Dean smiled into the kiss.  His heart was beating rabbit fast, and had he really just kissed his brother _and_ an angel? 

When they finally broke and pulled back from each other, Dean was dazed, Sam was flushed, and everything felt really good, a buzzed alive and joyous feeling.  Dean cocked his head and smirked at Sam. 

“So, truly, you’re both driving in there?  I am going to need time to get used to that – as long as I know who I’m talking to, which I’m guessing by your eyes, will make it easy.”

Eyes were the window to the soul, and that flickering of hazel and blue back and forth, Sam’s soul was a radiant beacon, enhanced by an angel’s grace.

Dean hadn’t lost Sam after all. 

Sam smiled, dimples carving his cheeks, and the shadow of wings along the wall outstretched.  Now that Dean looked more closely, he could see those wings were full and glorious.  They were not broken and burnt any longer.  His beautiful brother, the boy with the demon blood, was now the boy with the angel wings.

 


End file.
